


chocolate therapy

by jindorisblue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, this is mostly jungeun being a panicked gay, which is a big mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindorisblue/pseuds/jindorisblue
Summary: in which jungeun and jiwoo went to grab the same ice cream and it all went downhill from there





	chocolate therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putriloona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/gifts).



“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Three bottles of beer were lying at the far back of Jungeun’s fridge, but otherwise the fridge was vacant of anything else. Her stomach started growling again, an insistent reminder that it needs to be fed. With a frown, the girl huffed, slamming the door close in irritation. She was tired, she was simply looking forward to some easy home cooked meal since she had been stuffing herself with junk food and take outs lately. Maybe that was why she had settled for those unhealthy carbs in the first place, now that she had time to think about it.

Groaning, she made her way to grab her keys. There was no choice left, she just had to stop procrastinating and stock her fridge. Grocery shopping used to be fun, at least with Jinsol around. They would make fun of people at the grocery store, especially students like them who were so clearly sleep-deprived. Jinsol would sometimes make horrible puns out of the products they see. Jungeun would look at her blankly before leaving her as she was laughing at her own joke. Jinsol would call out to her moments later, running after her before hitting her on the arm with her signature whine. Jungeun would laugh then, shoving her as the girl continued pouting for the rest of their trip. She would only cave after Jungeun promised she would share a pint of Ben & Jerry’s chocolate therapy ice cream with her, which is saying something because she wouldn’t just share her favorite ice cream with anyone.

She smiled fondly at the memory, the apartment sure felt emptier without her best friend around. It had been two months since she moved out and truth be told, she was still not used to it. She didn’t really like going for groceries now that she wasn’t around, she felt pathetic walking down the long aisles at the store by herself when she usually had Jinsol chirping right beside her. She was happy for Jinsol, though, as her relationship had turned serious enough for her to finally move in with Sooyoung.

The keys jingled in her hands as she made her way out of her apartment. She considered asking Jinsol to go with her but that would mean getting teased to no end by the other girl so she opted out of that one. Sighing, she pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked out.

* * *

 

The bright fluorescent light of the store almost felt blinding as she stepped in after walking in the dark night. The store was mostly empty as it was almost 9, she could only see the cashiers talking among themselves and some guy browsing the liquor cabinet. Jungeun was glad, though, she was too exhausted to deal with anything tonight, much less a crowded store. So she went to grab a cart and decided to just get to it.

The first time Jungeun saw her was when she was grabbing some milk. The girl was around her height, her hair a dark shade of red with cute bangs framing her face. She wore a beige coat, a bit too big for her small frame, seemingly engulfing her as she crouched down to look at the labels of some yogurts. She had a serious look upon her face, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted, as she went back and forth between the two yogurt brands she was holding in her hands, her cart towering over her. Jungeun briefly thought that she looked cute, almost all too innocent, as she chuckled to herself and continued down the aisle.

The second time Jungeun saw her was when their hands touched. The sight of one last pint of Ben & Jerry’s chocolate therapy had caught her attention then. She immediately thought about how deserving she was of her favorite ice cream, after the long day she just had. But when she expected to touch the cold surface of the pint, she touched something warm instead. And when she looked up, she was greeted with a warm set of eyes staring back at her, a smile playing on her lips.

“Ah!” Jungeun quickly retracted her hand, feeling warmth spread from her cheeks to her ears because she realized that the girl was really _really_ cute up close. “Sorry.”

The girl just giggled, clearly finding the whole situation amusing. “Go ahead, I saw how quickly you went to grab it. You probably want it more than I do.”

“You make me sound pathetic,” Jungeun frowned.

“Oh, no! Not at all! I just briefly saw how your eyes lit up the moment you saw it and it was just so cute!” the girl quickly exclaimed, determined to explain herself.

As if she wasn’t embarrassed enough, Jungeun’s cheeks got impossibly redder. Her ears felt hot as she ducked, trying desperately to make it seem like she was busy grabbing the ice cream. She turned back so fast that she swore the girl stumbled back a bit. Jungeun muttered a thanks, not daring to look up. She threw the pint down into the heap in her cart before pushing it away, walking as fast as her legs could carry her, away from the really  _really_ cute girl.

Her heartbeat had just started to slow down when she heard rattling behind her, accompanied with rushed footsteps as if someone was running. She looked back in time just to see the girl running after her, pushing at her cart as she shouted for her to ‘wait’. A sense of panic rushed through her before her body moved at its own accord, pushing at her cart to flee.

Her feet took her through multiple aisles, turning every so often mindlessly. She could still hear the girl following closely, their carts rattling noisily at the otherwise silent store. Jungeun started to get mildly annoyed, did this girl want the ice cream that bad? Why did she even give it up in the first place then? Was she doing that to embarrass her, expecting her to give it up after? How come she sounded so genuine when she said Jungeun was cute, then? Oh God, how was she so cute? Why the fuck was she running away from her, too?!

“Hey, watch out!”

She vaguely heard the warning, but it was too late for her to stop. Her grip tightened around the handle of the cart but her legs still had a mind of their own and so the next thing she knew, she collided with a tower of toilet papers, stumbling down before falling butt first into the pile. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes as she felt a sense of dizziness coming due to the momentum. She heard some shuffling and she knew what was coming next.

“Hey,” she heard a soft voice call out, and she knew whom just it belonged to.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the bright light around her. The girl was standing above her, hand stretched out with a concerned look on her face. With the light directly behind her, it almost looked like there was a halo behind her. Or maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her, she _did_ fall pretty hard after all.

Probably knowing that Jungeun wouldn’t take her hand, the girl took it herself, pulling her up to her feet and even going as far to holding her by her waist to steady her. Jungeun still felt slightly dizzy, only sparing a quick glance at the mess under her. The warmth of a fingertips became the center of her attention when the girl touched her forehead, her round eyes scanning her face for any sign of her being hurt. Jungeun gently pried her hand away, now hyperaware that they were so close due to Jungeun subconsciously leaning to her for support.

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” the girl asked, hand still in Jungeun’s grasp.

“I don’t think so?” Jungeun tried. “I don’t know, it all happened pretty fast.”

“Why did you run away?”

“Huh?”

“Why. Did. You. Run. Away?”

Jungeun opened her mouth to try to explain herself but nothing came out. She looked down, to say that she was embarrassed was probably an understatement. She herself wasn’t sure why she ran away in the first place, was it really because she was willing to defend her favorite ice cream that much?

“You don’t even know?” the girl asked, tilting her head to search for Jungeun’s eyes.

Jungeun stayed quite for some moments, before finally mumbling, “I thought you changed your mind about the ice cream.”

“I- what???” at the disbelieve in her voice, Jungeun finally looked up. The girl looked confused at first, before her expression gradually changed to something akin to a realization, until she finally burst out laughing.

“What? What is it?” Jungeun asked, a pitch or two higher than her usual voice.

The girl was laughing so hard she had to lean to Jungeun for support, her hand on her shoulder as she kept laughing until there were tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, Jungeun just stood there, utterly confused as to what was happening.

“It wasn’t because of that, silly,” the girl finally said after her laughter had died down, wiping the tears of her eyes. “You took my cart by mistake, I have my purse in there.”

Jungeun stood there, mouth agape, when the realization hit her. She heard the girl giggle as she put her hand over her face, groaning in embarrassment as she tried hard to physically hide herself from the other girl. She felt like screaming, because she had run around the grocery store at night thinking she was defending her favorite ice cream. It felt like forever of her standing there, before she felt the girl’s fingers wrapping around her wrist, tugging gently.

“I have to go, though, we should tell a staff about this mess,” she said, a smile on her face. Jungeun wondered how this girl could still be so kind as to not just leave her where she fell, took her cart and purse with her, and leave her for good.

“Ah, yeah,” Jungeun responded weakly. She could only watch as the girl made her way to her cart, just to take the pint and move it into Jungeun’s. When she looked up and her eyes met Jungeun’s again, she just patiently waited, not asking her to rush in any way and Jungeun felt the urge to make it up to her somehow. She just didn’t expect to blurt out, “Doyouwanttograbacoffeesometimes?”

The girl just raised an eyebrow at her, tilting her head to the side as if waiting for her to correct herself.

But Jungeun didn’t, she just took a slow, deep breath and said with more conviction, “I’d like to make it up to you, maybe we could grab a coffee sometimes?”

“Like on a date?”

Jungeun’s cheeks flared a bright red at that. She had to clear her throat before saying, “If… you want to.”

“Cool,” the girl beamed, “I’m Jiwoo, by the way.”

“Jungeun.”

The girl, Jiwoo, hummed, before pushing Jungeun’s cart towards her. “Do you want to go to the checkout together?”

Jungeun just nodded dumbly, not trusting herself enough to speak.

As they walked silently towards the checkout, Jungeun reached into her cart, grabbing the pint and silently putting it in Jiwoo’s. Jiwoo just looked up at her, clearly confused. But Jungeun just smiled at her, holding her hand up to stop Jiwoo from talking. Maybe this is her finally feeling like she had met someone else worthy of sharing that pint of her favorite ice cream with.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, putri! this is a chuulip fic especially made for you!
> 
> twitter: jindorisblue


End file.
